The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to the optimization of application programming interfaces (APIs) that provide for the interfacing of applications with a messaging queue service.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems may be used to provide a messaging queue system that allows applications running on computing devices to communicate with each other. A messaging queue system utilizes a message-oriented middleware including a software and/or hardware infrastructure that supports the sending and receiving of messages between distributed systems. The message-oriented middleware provides message queue managers that manage message queues storing messages received from sender applications on computing devices until receiver applications on other computing devices retrieve those messages for processing. As such, messaging queue systems can provide asynchronous messaging between multiple sender applications and receiver applications. The asynchronous nature of the messaging queues is ideal for communication via disparate technologies as long as each of those technologies can access the message queue.
To process messages, an application needs to interface with the message-oriented middleware (also referred to as a messaging queue service) via messaging queue service application programming interfaces (APIs) that use messaging queue service API libraries. However, such messaging queue service API libraries require significant effort on the part of a developer to fully comprehend the different permutations and sequential steps that need to be coded for the messaging queue service API before the messaging queue service API code is parsed. The complexities of coding the messaging queue service API often results in incorrect usage of the messaging queue service API when it is interfaced with the application, and this incorrect usage may cause application interruptions and/or other errors with the messaging queue service.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved messaging queue service API system.